


In the morning

by losthpfanficwriter (erbkaiser)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Groundhog Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2019-11-26 05:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18176618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erbkaiser/pseuds/losthpfanficwriter
Summary: A story about a man in a war, who repeats each day until he does things right.Names left out on purpose.





	In the morning

In the morning, he woke up in bed with his wives. He hugged them close, then made sweet love to them, before he got up. He locked the door to his chambers behind him, and went downstairs where his troops were ready for him in the command and control centre.

'Men, no time for speeches. We all know what's at stake,' he simply told them. The scouts reported the enemy was nearly at the gate.

Stiff with tension, they took position near the doors, shielded by overturned furniture and other make-shift barriers. Then the great doors were broken down, and the enemy rushed in.

Casualties were falling at both sides, but they held off the assault. He killed at least a dozen himself, among them the enemy's chief lieutenants. Then the enemy himself appeared, and they were locked in single combat. Just as he finally brought his enemy to the knees, a scream to his left showed one his wives had made it to the combat area, and was now falling lifelessly to the floor. Distraught, he released his hold on the enemy, and was slain in turn.

* * *

 

In the morning, he woke up in bed with his wives. Crying, he hugged his first lover close, and made sweet love to her, then he got up. He locked the door to his chambers behind him, and went downstairs where his troops were ready for him in the command and control centre.

'Men, we cannot simply fight them at the doors. Let's go out and prepare an ambush,' he told his troops. The scouts reported the enemy was nearly at the gate.

Stiff with tension, they swarmed out, and constructed quick booby-traps and cover. The enemy rushed in, and many were slain by the prepared traps before they even made it close. His men were winning the fight... then the enemy himself appeared. They were locked in single combat, but just as he brought his enemy to his knees, a scream behind him showed one of his wives holding his other wife, her throat cut by a traitor in their ranks. Distraught, he let the enemy kill him.

* * *

 

In the morning, he woke up in bed with his wives. He rushed out of bed without even dressing first, and hunted down the traitor. He killed him without warning, in plain sight of the others. Someone screamed, 'Imposter!' and he was killed by friendly fire.

* * *

 

In the morning, he woke up in bed with his wives. He refused to get up, even as they pleaded with him to please do so. There was screaming and yelling from below, and then the door to his chambers was kicked in. The enemy and his troops rushed in, and his wives tried to protect them, but both fell. 'Coward,' spit the enemy at him, and killed him.

* * *

 

In the morning, he woke up in bed with his wives. He hugged and kissed them, and made love to them both, then asked them to please not leave his chambers, as everything was under control. They refused, so he bound them, and locked the door to his chambers, and went downstairs where his troops were ready for him in the command and control centre.

'Men, we can give no quarter. You, you, you, go outside and prepare lethal traps, then rush back in to help defend the castle,' he ordered three of the youngest and fastest.

The enemy approached the gates a little later, and many of their number were killed by the booby-traps before the survivors rushed in. The battle was going well, and the enemy's men fell one by one, taking only a few casualties on the other side. Then the main enemy appeared, and they were locked in single combat. Just as he had brought his enemy to the knees, a shrill laugh drew his attention to the side. One of the enemy's chief lieutenants had unleashed hellish fire straight at the door to his chambers, and he heard his wives scream for their lives as they were being burnt alive. Distraught, he didn't refuse as the enemy killed him.

* * *

 

In the morning, he woke up in bed with his wives. He hugged and kissed them, and they made love. Then he asked them to run. They refused, and he bound them, then asked one of his closest friends to smuggle them out and far away after he went downstairs where his troops were ready for him in the command and control centre.

He gave the order to prepare traps, then took position and awaited the onslaught. The enemy did not appear at first, and he began wondering what was up. Then an evil voice called him from outside. Hesitatingly he spied through a window, and saw his best friend staked outside, with both his wives being raped under the stake by enemy troops. The enemy taunted him, thanking him for sending his troops a present before the battle.

Enraged, he rushed outside, and was killed before he made one step past the doors.

* * *

 

In the morning, he woke up in bed with his wives. He hugged and kissed them, and they made love.

'My loves, please... stay safe. I cannot live without you,' he confided in them. They kissed him back, 'we will be safest at your side love.'

He rejected that, and begged them to stay back, then went downstairs where his troops were ready for him in the command and control centre.

Traps were prepared, and they awaited the enemy. After taking many casualties the enemy troops rushed in, and a battle was fought that went clearly in his favour, no deadly casualties on his side yet but many chief lieutenants dying by his hand.

Then the main enemy appeared, and he prepared for single combat, but the enemy just swatted him to the side, and caused an explosion in the back ranks... straight over the head of his wives. As he watched them get crushed under heavy rock, the enemy killed him.

* * *

 

In the morning, he woke up in bed with his wives. He hugged and kissed them, and they made love.

'My loves, please... stay safe. I cannot live without you,' he confided in them. They kissed him back, 'we will be safest at your side love.'

'Please... be safe,' he begged them, and together they went downstairs where his troops were ready for him in the command and control centre.

Traps were prepared, and they awaited the enemy. After taking many casualties the enemy troops rushed in, and a battle was fought that went clearly in his favour, no deadly casualties on his side yet but many chief lieutenants dying by his hand, or his wives'.

Then the main enemy appeared, and he prepared for single combat, but found his wives would not leave his side. Together, they brought the enemy to his knees.

'Any last words, coward?' he asked the enemy, his wives holding the monster down.

'Go to hell!' bit the enemy back, and he cast the killing curse.

As the green light left his wand tip and hit the evil man straight between his eyes, a cheer went up among his men. The last of the enemy's troops surrendered as their leader was lost, and he smiled back at his wives, then passed out from exhaustion and untreated wounds.

* * *

 

In the morning, he woke up in bed with his wives. He hugged and kissed them, and they made love. He smiled at his two true loves, knowing the struggle was finally over.


End file.
